Dates
by Lucy The Fallen Angel
Summary: An inoccent prank turns into the real thing. "Why are you frowing Gardner?" "I didn't sign up for this."she hissed between clenched teeth. COMPLETE!
1. How It Began

Me:Hewwooo everyone,hehe my first attempt of Kaiba and Téa! PLease be kind or . *try to pwaasse

Seto: Whatever

Me:You! Go to your room!

Seto:TF?! You are ordering me to g-*gets shoved into room*

Me:Shut up.

Téa:Poor seto.

Seto:ITS KAIBA!

Anyways hahah let's begin.

I totally own Yu-Gi-oh.

*Men in black come out and drag me to courthouse* NO I WAS LYING I DON'T OWN IT I DON'T LET ME GO LET ME GO!*

Fine I don't own it ugghh!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Why are you frowning Gardner?"

"Because I didn't sign up for this."she hissed between her teeth.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
HOW IT BEGAN  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys do you think we should be doing this?"a certain multi-colored hair teen asked worriedly looking at his friends nervously as they filled out forms.

"It's not like she's going to win,just a small prank relax yug."his blonde friend said.

"I don't know Joey,I mean it's Téa and kaiba,those two don't really get along,and what if she does get picked?"

"Yug chill dude."said Tristan,he continued filling out the form along with his partners in crime duke and joey.  
"hey what's Tea's favorite color or colors?"joey asked.

"um yellow I think."

"thanks."

"NO WAIT I MEANT UM UM UM GREEN!"

"too late,how about food?"

"itali-."he stopped himself,a second mistake,he just knew a lot about tea he couldn't help it.

"alright done."said duke clicking the pen closed.

"what if she finds out?"yu gi asked.

"we're going to tell her like I said she won't be picked,her chances are like what one in a million?"

Sometimes odds are not in our favor yu gi though instead he said ,

"I guess."

"good,let's head over to burger world,i'm hungry."said joey.

"you're always hungry you pig."duke laughed.

"oh shut up,come on yug let's go!"

"I call shotgun!"said tristan heading straight for the baby blue mustang.

I'm not so sure about this.

He shook his head and walked to the car.  
I have a real bad feeling.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me:Hello,I am new here and well please be kind this is my first setoXTea fic... PLease review?


	2. Winner

Me:Not much inspiration today I am afraid but I shall try my best to make the story better thanks for the reviews,thank you Panda Teddy Claws sorry I was up a bit late,there was a lack of coffee in the house that I needed and thank you  
maridalia1962 I will do what I can!

Seto:"..."

Me:What?

Seto:Téa

Téa:Yes?

Seto:Theres a spider on your back.

Téa:*SCREAMS*

Me:Ha okay so no matter how many cupcakes I offer the lawyers they won't let me own yu gi oh not even for a minute,guess i'll have to bring out the big guns *Holds up cookies* will this do it?

Lawyers:*shakes head*

Me:*looks down and walks away sadly*

Téa:JOKER'S GIRL DOES not OWN YU GI OH!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"I don't want to be here."she whispered.  
"I'm going to kill the mutt."he said under his breath so the camera's couldn't pick it up.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX  
"Must I really do this?" he spoke,"yes I know the children's foundation depends on me,but why should I waste my time on a fake date?"

"Sir Kaiba,it's wise to do this,and your company- not that it needs any more money but it would certainly help you out."

"I know,but I don't want to go through with this,i'm a man that doesn't care for dating, everyone knows that."

"yes,but the tabloids are spreading rumors that you're well..."the man trailed off.

"yes I know pegasus,their saying that i'm secretly gay,I saw it in the newspaper."

"so will you do it?"

Kaiba sighed,a small migraine had snuck up on him.

"alright."he finnally agreed.

"alright sir,have a good day i'll call you when everything is ready."the line went dead.

"Hey seto!"a small boy walked into the room.

"hello mokuba."

"so I heard you're going to date huh."it was a statement not a question.

"apparently so,i'd rather not get into it so much."

"true but you know the medias is always looking for gossip."

"you know how much I hate the media."

"can we go get some ice cream?"he asked.

"sometimes I wonder why I even bought you the ice cream machine."

"hey you're the one that broke it!"

"did not."

"did too you got really angry and you broke it."

"did not."

"did too!"mokuba protested.

"let's get you some ice cream."

'HA works everytime!'mokuba thought.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"So what did you guys need to talk to me about?"Téa asked as she sat down in a booth in burger world.

"Well uh have you seen the news lately?"Joey asked her.

"yea I watch it everyday why?"  
"well did you hear the news about kaiba?"

"that he's gay?"

"no not that news...is he though?"

"no and are you talking about the contest? Win a date with Seto Kaiba?"

"yea that one!"

"I heard of it,what about it?"

"well hahaha you see the thing is me,yugi,duke and tristan signed you up for we filled out the forms,and we all pitched in to send it with money."he said.

"doesn't kaiba already have enough money already?"

"yea but it was required,it was for some kind of childrens organization anyways we signed you up."said joey.

"why?"

"as a prank."

"not very funny."she said.

"well that YOUR opinion and it's not like you're going to be chose,you have like one chance in a million and i'm sure some models signed up too."

"and you have almost zero chances of going out with a supermodel."she said,eyes close and jaw set.

"hey that was uncalled for!"

"actually joey it's true,you see you don't know any models for that matter and besides models tend to live in america,and in japan they pretty much live in the city where all the rich folk live."duke said smirking.

"gee thanks."

"your welcome."

"I have to head home and study for a test see ya guys."she got up and headed for the exit when she saw kaiba and mokuba strolling down the street. It looked so strange,kaiba looked like a normal person,not the billionaire surrounded by bodyguards that he really was.

"Hi Téa!" he said running towards her.

"hey mokuba."she lightly hugged him and ruffled his hair.

"what you doin' here?"

"oh I was hanging out with my stupid friends."she said.

'Finally she see's the light.' thought kaiba.

"I thought they were you're best friends."

"they just did something that disappointed me."she frowned.

"oh okay,well me and seto are going to get some ice cream from serenity's ice cream parlor wanna join?"

"can't sorry I have to study for a test,"

"I thought school was over for you."

"it is but it's for well I want to go to a dancing academy right?"

"yea but what does the test have to do with dancing?"

"they want me to explain why I want to dance,my strengths weaknesses and I also have to apply for a scholarship."

"good luck Téa,you'll do great!"

"thanks mokuba."she leaned down and pecked his cheek. The young boy blushed.

"see you mokuba and kaiba!"she said and started to walk home.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
At eight o'clock Téa was curled up on her couch,remote in hand. She flipped through different channels until she found the news.

"And now the time has come to reveal the winner!"reporter Takashi said,smiling.

"Yes ladies and gentleman,hope you're ready and the winner is Téa Gardner!"said reporter Tona.  
The remote fell from her hand as they showed a picture of her on screen,she stared at herself on screen.

"nonononononono this was a prank a sick horrible prank."

The phone rang,it was joey.

"WHAT THE HELL JOEY!"she screamed.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me;Mwahahahaha


	3. The Call

Me:Well thanks to all the reviewers KYAAAAa I was soooo happy I got them,arigato arigato!ONce again I do not own Yugioh,I hate that line. T.T

Inuyasha:Keh.

Me:Omg why are you here?

Inuyasha:I'm not too sure.

Me:*picks up stick.* FETCH BOY

Inuyasha:*Glares*

Me:It worked with kagome you even barked!

Inuyasha:Keh  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX  
She glared at the phone.

"What the hell joey! YOU SICK BASTARD WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" She screeched over her 'friends' apologies.

"téa I'm sorry I didn't know you would be-"

"Oh drop dead."she hung up.

She really wanted to go over to Joey's house and wring his neck until he passed out,but what good would it do besides serving jail? She sighed,today was not a good day.

Her phone went off again.

She clicked the talk button not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"What?"she snapped.

"Someone's not in a good mood."a silky voice said.

"who is this?"

"your date."

"kaiba?"

"damn right,"he paused "you do not sound pleased."

"because i'm not."

"well you're the winner and we DO have to go out even if it's just for show."

"I know."

"I have a question though."

"go on."

"you didn't enter the contest did you?"

"no."

She could practically see him smirk.

"anyways you should pack some stuff up,a bathing suit,and a winter coat,no scratch that i'll just have them delivered to your house by tomorrow,we will be leaving tomorrow around five p.m the delivery will be around the morning."

"kaiba where the hell are we even going?"

"I'm not even sure,but it does require air travel,just get the necessary things and be ready."

"sure,"

"see you tomorrow."

"bye,"

They hung up the phone.

"oh boy."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX  
She opened the box,inside was a stunning purple dress,a white scarf with matching gloves,hat,earmuffs,a skirt with white stockings,and a small jacket. There were also some accessories,makeup and jewelry.

Her phone rang again.

"Ugh,stupid phone."  
"Hello?"she said.

"Hi i'm reporter kim would you please,"

téa hung up the phone,damn these reporters and especially Joey,Duke,and maybe yu gi. She sighed today was going to be a long day.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me:Not inspired sue me, I'M KIDDING DON'T!

Sesshomaru: ^(T.T)^

Me:OMG FLUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Sesshomaru:Don't call me that. *Glares*

Me:Okay,okay. *Backs away slowly and runs* umn review!


	4. Ice Skating

Me:Hmm No reviews? Sad but still I will continue this story,so please yea I do not not own yugioh I wish though,not even genie can grant me that T.T I wished so hard *cries* yea yea alright anyways on with the story.

téa:Do I have to kiss him?

Me:No

Seto:Is there something wrong with me?

téa:Yea your not Atem.

Me:I changed my mind.

Seto :NO!

ME:Didn't you just complain about you not being good enough?

Seto:I am good enough she just doesn't see it!

téa:BAH!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX  
His arms were around her. Her face beet red was buried in his long black trench coat was placed on her shivering body. It was really cold,they were outside in a skating rink which was huge and there were other people nearby,gaping at the rich ceo and the young brunette. She hated the cold,despised it,but well he was so warm.

Her face flushed again,'no,you cannot be liking him! You cannot!'her mind told her. 'But he's so warm.'another part of her argued with herself.

"Gardner...you okay?"he asked.

"I...I'm scared of falling."she lied her voice slightly muffled. 'Yea sure you are,you've been skating since you could walk.'he mind said. 'Shut up!'

"i'll hold you.''he said. He knew she was lying through her teeth,he once saw her skating circles around her 'friends'. He had to behave,the camera's were right there,capturing every little movement they made and every word spoken.

"okay."she said, she lifted her head from his sweater.

He was slightly startled by her eyes. He had never noticed how her eyes always sparkled with intelligence and trust. He felt something within stir ,his belly did a little flip. What was wrong with him?

"let's dance."she said.

"w-what?"yes the ceo had just stuttered,who would have imagined the richest,powerful and feared man could stutter? Let alone to someone that was almost two feet shorter then him,yes something was definitely wrong with him.

"let's dance,"she said a small smile graced her beautiful baby soft red lips,hmm another feature he hadn't noticed before. All of a sudden he fought the urge to kiss her,to claim her mouth with his,what would she taste like?

"okay."he said. He took her gently by the waist and pressed her a close to his torso. And so they danced,softly almost like a an hour of skating they both got tired and decided to go to a private cabin that kaiba owned. The camera men followed them,jeez this was getting annoying, they were going to stay the night,well not the camera men they were going to sleep in another cabin that was thirty feet away from they arrived at the cabin the camera crew left.

"um...I have to go shower."said téa,her face tinted just the slightest pink.

"alright,uh do you have a shirt?"

"yes,well it's a tank top,I thought we might be going somewhere that wasn't so cold."

"you can borrow one of mine,I brought a lot."he said then he quickly added"do you need pants too?"he téased.

Her face turned completely red. "No!"she said.

He almost laughed,almost. "alright,i'll go get you a shirt."he said and disappeared into his room,he came back late with a blue long sleeved shirt. "Here."he tossed it to her.

"thank you."she said.

"go shower I need one too,"he said.

"o-okay."she said,she went into her room grabbed some pants and her undergarments and a towel and went to take a shower. Twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom,stéam escaped from the bathroom into the hallway.

"you done?"he said.

"yea."

He disappeared into the bathroom and he too took a shower,once he got out he smelled something,hmm chocolate hot chocolate. He placed the towel around neck,his torso was bare. He walked over to the kitchen and saw téa,she had a plate full of cookie and hot chocolate in a pan,whoa wait a minute where did she get everything? He doubted that she had packed a pan,hot chocolate and cookies where did she get everything?

"hey kaiba!"she greeted him cheerfully as if they had been best friends.

"gardner,where did you get everything?"

"oh it was in the cabinets well the instant hot chocolate packets and the cookies."she explained,then she started blushing.

"is something wrong?"he asked.

"um well you're uh not wearing a shirt,I-"she blushed madly at the sight of his abs,and six pack.

He looked at himself,he was indeed shirtless,oh dear he had forgotten to wear a shirt,he had forgotten she had come with him!

He rushed to his room,his face red from embarrassment. He came back wearing a grey silk shirt,he was still embarrassed.

She was sitting at the table,her eyes cast down at the cookies.

He sat down as well,he grabbed a cookie and ate it,sipping some of his hot chocolate.

"kaiba?"

"hmm?"

"you have nice abs."she said.

"thankyou."he said.

She started to laugh.

"what?"he asked.

"you're face,it turned all red!'she giggled.

"very funny,come on let's watch some tv."he said,taking her little hand in his. They sat on the couch and slowly téa snuggled up to him,her eyes drooping a bit until she was finally asleep.

He watched her for a bit before picking her up and carrying her to her bed. He laid her down,tucked her in and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"good night gardener."he whispered,he swore he could see a ghost of a smile. He smiled down at her before closing the door gently.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX  
Me:OMG THERE'S A BLIZZARD OUTSIDE! Well okay it's snowing but still!

Shun: "..."

Me:Jesus what's with other anime characters in my story?

Alice:Umm what are we doing here? WHO are all these people *stares at kaiba dreamy like*

Shun*Glares*


	5. Scandel

Me:Eh sorry people I have been really busy,my friend he just came over like one week ago or two and I was really excited and then stuff happened at school btw I hate DRAMA especially if it involves your parents,I swear to lucifer those two have been acting like kids ugh! ENOUGH PEOPLE. Heheh sorry got carried away,I promised my friend that I wouldn't drink coffee so much but it's so hard not to! And since it's snowing and has snowed and i'm on spring break why not? And thank you for the reviews very appriciated*bows*

téa :Umm then don't drink it it's not good for you.

Seto:Not to mention you're the size of a twelve year barely even 5 feet. *ROFLAO*

Me:SHUT UP! *Chucks skittles* TASTE THE F*CKIN RAINBOW!

téa and Seto:Tsk tsk. She's high on candy again,this is the fifth time this week! We've tried restraining her it won't work.

Me:Shut up,i'm getting a-wait a minute *smiles evilly with narrowed eyes*

Seto and téa :*Tremble* w-what?

Me:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA for this chapter I will MAKE YOU SUFFER!

Seto:Oh Sh*t.

Me:well who will do the disclaimer.

Seto and téa : Rock paper scissor!

Me:Ugh fine Anyways I do not own taco bell and yu gi oh!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXtéa could see the title of the next magzine that came out in Japan's Times 'SCANDEL IN PARADISE TWO FOR ONE SALE EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT' she would never hear the end of it from her 'friends' stupid people.

Well waking up in her bed with a slightly rumpled shirt hat wasn't even hers but the rich ceo's was not at aaaallll suspicious nooo it was scandel!

She groaned,when will this stupid contest end.

"Miss Gardner,did you and kaiba-"

"NO!"she snapped stopping the man."I will not answer any of your questions so leave me alone!"she said. The crew seemed to shrink.

Seto smirked from behind his coffee cup,well isn't this interesting well aside from the fact that the people actually thought that he slept with the dancer. What an interesting morning.

"Please leave my girlfriend,excuse her grumpiness,we were up aaaallllll night.''he said walking up to her and putting an arm around her waist.

"shut up kaiba,"she threatened jabbing her elbow into his stomach,he didn't even flinch.

"please leave us alone,we'll have to be packing up."he said.

"we have to stay here,sorry sir."said one of them.

"fine,"he grunted and quickly left for his room slamming it.

"well that went well."somebody whispered.

"erm I have to pack too,"she lied,her bag was already packed and she was ready to go wherever the hell kaiba wanted to.

She went into her room and laid on the rumpled bed,oh yea the other reason the crew thought she had slept with him.

"stupid kaiba! Stupid kaiba! STUPID KAIBA!"she chanted.

"you know I can hear you."said kaiba from the other side.

"great,stupid kaiba,stupid kaiba,stupid kaiba!"she said glaring at the wall.

"quit acting like a child."

"NO!"she stuck her tongue out at the wall. ,

"brat."

Kaiba stared at the wall,'spoiled brat. Why does she insulted me. Stupid téa .'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"Um where are we going?"asked téa ,she looked around the plane.

"Paris."he answered.

"why?"

"I don't know we have to have a nice dinner and then,"he shuddered.

"then what?"

"we have to go out dancing at a stupid nightclub."

"do we have to? I like dancing but not that type."

"goodie two-shoes.''

"arrogant jerk."

"did your parents raise you to insult people?"

"what parents? I didn't have parents."she said bitterly.

"huh?"

"my 'parents' were always away on business trips,they left me alone,never bothering to call,never sending money,no birthday calls either,or toys,or even damn happiness!"she said,her lower lip trembled,téa rs started forming in her eyes,she wouldn't lose.

"what?"he seemed confused.

"they weren't the caring people everyone thought,maybe in front of people but never actually to me! I hated them I still do! They even humiliated me saying I was a mistake!"she said,and the damn broke. téa rs began to stream down her face.

'How humiliating,right in front of live television!'she thought.

She was rather surprised when kaiba walked to her and wrapped his arms around her,almost possessively or as if he was a shield,as if to protect her from the hurt she had received.

"shh,"he said,"it's okay to cry.''he said in a gentle voice.

"I-I..."she felt so insecure all of a sudden.

"shhh."he said. She closed her eyes continuing to cry.

The camera's kept on rolling but kaiba and téa didn't seem to notice.

"thank you."she sniffed.

"you're welcome,come on we have to go to the hotel and get ready,"he said taking her hand and taking her out of the plane,the ride seemed very were led into a limo and then into a hotel,a very big and fancy hotel,five star no doubt.

"wow.''whispered téa ,she had never been at these hotels HAH as if she could ever afford it.

"hmm?"

"oh ah nothing,"

"i've taken that you have never been to these hotels have you?"

"nope."she popped the p.

"eh hurry up we have to get ready in two hours we have to be at the Lolita by seven."

"the whata?"

"it's some restaurant I think it's the one in the hotel,I'm not so sure and I don't care."

"oh,and thank you again,I guess I needed a hug,"she blushed.

"it's fine,besides I have to be nice to you,"

'why you little.'she resisted the urge the kill the ceo right there and end the whole damn thing.

"meanie,"she said.

"hn."

The limo ride was soon over and the 'couple' was escorted to their hotel room,yes HOTEL ROOM,ONE,UNO!

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH' téa mentally screamed,'wasn't sharing a cabin enouph?'for some reaoson she kind of wanted to punch his goregous fac-wait what?! She thought he was gorgeous 'oh noooo,no you cannot be falling for that stupid stupid kind of sweet jerk!'she gasped he's sweet? Where the h*ll did that come from he's a P.I.T.A!'

"are you okay?''kaiba asked.

"huh? Me?"she gave a nervous giggle,"just dandy."

"hnn."he stared out of the window.

'ugh great going téa ,smooth.'

téa collapsed on her bed,wait a minute...where was the other bed?

"arrrggg."she groaned,dinner was going to be hell,could this day get any worse?

She looked up and saw kaiba taking of his shirt,'oh god.'she thought and then she saw his smirk. Uh oh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Me:Hmm not much sorry I got really bored and i've been a coffee adict and staying up depriving me of sleep,PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW ARE COOKIES AND CANDIES! PWEASE?

=^_^= *anime cat face.* pwease?


	6. Sleep Over

Me:Hey I just met you and this is craaaazzzy but here's my number so call me maybe *sings even more*

Seto and Téa:*holds back* Don't let her go!

Doctor:Okay how did she get in the cookie jar?

Seto:I dunno we locked her out and when we came back with veggies she was already helping herself to the candies and cookies.

Doctor:TSk tsk uh oh!

Me:MWHAHAHAHHAHHAHAA *grabs hershey bars*

Doctor:Code 102 bring the TRanquilizer ASAP! *alarm bells go off*

Me:hahaahhehheehehheeh *stuffs candy* wait wha*gets injected faints*

Téa:Finally she calmed down oh gosh,she needs help.

Me:I DO NOT! I just wanted candy *sobs*

Téa: :( I hear you buddy*pats back*

Me:Ha gotcha! *Running* I DO NOT OWN YU GI

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

WARNING WARNING WARNING SLIGHTLY M NO LEMMOOONNNS THOUGH! I'm still a child *nsoff8

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"DON'T DO THAT!"screamed Téa.

"Well then go to the bathroom,I know I have a great body but you shouldn't stare."he said.

Her face was completely red,"ha your body is not that great i've seen better!"she scoffed,okay who was she kidding he put any greek god to shame,she kind of wanted to drool.

"gardner stop drooling,and this is the best you will ever see."he said slightly puffing out his chest.

'mmm he's so- don't you dare finish that part!'her brain warned.

"HAH as if!"

"oh really.''he leaned over putting his arms and either side of her,like a trap to stop her from escaping.

Her cheeks flushed,"y-yea,your body isn't that gre-"

Cold lips met hers,he was gentle with her at first but became more demanding. She made a small 'eep' when he wanted more access to her mouth with his hands came up to his bare chest.

''s-stop."she said,finally escaping his oh-so-soft lips,she wanted more.

"no."he said and started with her neck,he nibbled it slightly.

"stop."she groaned,"the camera people are here,"she whispered in his ear.

He finally gave up,"fine,''he didn't even seem embarrassed when the camera men looked at him. He went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Her face was about fifty shades of red.

"erm,eh please um get out,I have to get ready."Téa said.

"okay."they agreed,well they did have great footage!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto sighed as the cold water hit his body,'why the hell did I do that? I LOST F*CKING CONTROL!'his inner self screamed at him 'you fool!'

"fool.''he muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

When kaiba finally got out of the shower the only thing he had said to Téa was "your turn."

Téa hopped into the shower,"ahh"she said,'what the hell did kaiba do to it? It's freezing.'her teeth chattered from the cold until warm water came out. She got out and put on the purple dress.

She walked out to get her hair ready and makeup,she took out her bag and started brushing her hair and came up with a hair style *Note check out my profile and see the style and her dress blah blah* and then she started with her makeup,light green eyeshadow,lightest shade of pink blush,and red lip dress was really pretty on her she almost felt bad for wearing it.

"ready?"he said,he was fixing his tie.

'damn he looks se-'her heart said, 'finish that sentence and you're dead.'another part warned.

"yea."she said,she took out a purple purse that was rather small. She slipped her phone in it and some cash and her gloss and said "done."

He nodded and took her hand.

The ride to the restaurant was slightly awkward,well of course,they were making out in front of live television.

"We are here sir."said the driver,climbing out to help the 'couple' out.

"thanks."said Téa. The man only nodded.

"Hello sir how may I help you?"the man at the front desk asked in french.

"we have reservations."answered kaiba also in french,damn since when did he speak it?

"name?"

"kaiba,seto kaiba."

"ah yes,"the man said brightening"reservation for two,nice view,would you prefer inside or outside?"

"outside."

"good choice,please follow me."he said,he took them up a flight of stairs and slid a door open revealing a table with two candles. He slid the chairs to help the two to sit down.

"what would you like madmasoulle? we have a few specials tonight,chicken salad,steak. "he said,he spoke in japanese this time.

"a chicken salad please,"

The man nodded,"and for you sir?"

"i'll have a piece of steak."

The man nodded jotting it down.

" I shall return.''he bowed and left.

The silence was unbearable.

'why isn't she saying anything?'he wondered. He cleared his throat knowing that he'd probably regret what he was going to say especially in front of the cameras.

"Téa?"

"hmm?"

"have you ever um role played?"

"what?"she seemed surprised,well no duh.

"have you?"

"no why? You've done it haven't you?"she asked.

"we were little!"he protested.

''you and mokuba?"

"yea,when we were in the orphanage,before he adopted us,we used to dress up,act like the characters,"

"what did you dress up as?"

"a ninja,we were the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,"

She giggled as the image of the richest,and feared man wearing a costume.

"hahahahahahaha,"

"don't laugh,for once i'm being very open."

It was true the ceo wasn't that much of a talker and he never really opened up about his personal life.

"okay okay,"

"here you go,enjoy mademoiselle and sir."the man bowed and left.

The steak look absolutely mouth watering and the salad looked pretty good. They each ate and they finished up making casual dialogue.

'this is nice,it seems like a real date,'she studied his face and he's handsome that's for sure maybe-'she stopped herself 'Téa don't even say it you'll only end up getting hurt.'

"what?"he asked noticing her staring.

"oh um nothing."she said and went back to eating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Téa stormed into the limo,almost boiling in rage. 'STUPID KAIBA ALWAYS HAVING TO RUIN IT!'

Kaiba came into the limo as well,he seemed calm. "I did nothing wrong."he said as the limo took off to there hotel.

"nothing wrong?! NOTHING WRONG?"she asked.

"I was only protecting you."he said,well that was a big lie.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH HIM! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I reacted without thinking." 'excuses excuses has it really come to that seto?'his mind mused.

"liar."she said.

"oh quit acting like some child,"

"i'm the child? Who's the one who almost got into a fight because some guy asked me to dance? You weren't even dancing!"

"so? You were still my date."

"date?"she hissed,somebody what going to get slapped.

"yes date,and besides he could have asked anyone else to dance,there were a lot of woman."

"I wanted to have fun,not separate you two!"

"he challenged me."

"oh just shut up."

They both got out of the limo and rode the elevator in silence to their hotel room,well it was pretty much a suite.

They walked into the room well Téa pretty much stomped in.

"Téa."he said as she went into the bathroom,she slammed the door behind her.

'oh just admit it you felt possessive didn't you?'his devil side said. 'yes.'his angel side answered.

He laid on the bed,the camera men left when they relized that there would be no fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

It was time for bed,Téa was all washed up,in a comfortable white tank top with white shorts,seto also showered and he taking if his shirt,the ceo always slept shirtless. *drool*

Téa lay on the bed and under the covers she was really sleepy,seto got in the bed as well.

Then she pushed him,literally pushed him of the bed.

"ow.''he grunted.

"you deserve it,sleep on the floor!"she said,she was still angry well just a little bit.

"no."he said,crawling into the bed again.

"your feet are cold."she said,she tried shoving him off again but it didn't work he was way to strong.

One of the lamps was on,showing of her face,seto looked down at her and couldn't help it he kissed her slowly,just for a minute then he pulled back.

''wh-what?"she asked a little breathless.

"I think we have a problem."he said.

"what?"

"I think I...like you."he admitted,he got of the bed and laid on the floor.

"what are you doing?"she asked.

"sleeping on the floor."he said.

"you can sleep here I guess I don't mind."she admitted.

"okay."

Téa looked at his face,his eyes were so blue a lovely shade of blue.

She kissed his nose,he gave her a small shy smile. He kissed her forehead.

"goodnight Téa."he said.

"goodnight kaiba."

"seto."

"huh?"

"I want you to call me seto,not kaiba."

"okay...seto."

"good."he said,he lay close to her,his nose close to her hair,she smiled like apples,like some fruit. He closed his eyes and drifted of the sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Me:HAHAHAHAHA REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW *fingers crossed* I know I know i moved this waaaayy to fast but i've been really busy,dentist

appointments,orthodontist appointments,and I had to talk with my surgeon ugh kept me running around and my friends b-day came up and I found out my dad's friends kid got um well he's dead :( . BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP!

Amu:Where am I? Where's

Ran,Miki and su?

Ikuto:hmm.

Me"OMG IKUTO!

Ikuto:great another utau.

Me:Where's omg yoru!

Yoru:Nya!


	7. WTF

Me:MATO FATO GENTLEMAN! *Horse dance* bwhahahahha sorry watching psy making me psycho.

Sheldon:You should really work on correcting your mistakes I can see several of them already.

Me:OMG MOONPIE YOU'RE HERE!

Sheldon:Of course i'm here where would I be? Were you even listening? And don't call me moonpie only meemaw can call me that.

Me:Sheldon omg omg i'm such a big fangirl! PLEASE CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH PLEASE OMG *fangirl eyes*

Sheldon:Of course I am the only one Sheldon Lee Cooper,BS,MS,MA,PhD,and ScD.

Me:I LOVE YOU SHELDON!

Sheldon:...

Me:ON WITH THE STORY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

'Great now i'm a slut. Stupid camera people always bursting in the room. Oh Joey you are so dead!'

Kaiba's ahem Seto's phone began to ring,

"Sorry, but no one's available to answer your call at this time. If you'd like to leave a message, please wait for the beep, then press pound, press 3 and dial your name, then press 6 and dial your number, then press star, press 69, ask for extension 4443, and leave your name and you want to leave your number and the time you called, please press star twice, bark like a dog, spin in a circle, press 1 26 times and wait for the beep. And thanks for calling."

If Téa wasn't so pissed of she probably would have started laughing her head off,but of course she couldn't do anything but let the freaking whole world judge her.

'yea sleep with the rich guy,now your a gold digger.'

Seto ignored his phone,he kept on sleeping,only his broad back showed,and there was also a scratch mark on it which wasn't helping Téa's case,well she did scratch him but on accident,she really needed to clip her damn nails.

"I've got a friend,my friend's calling me yea yea you haven't got one,no wee yea my friend likes me,yea calling me on my phone,ha ha i've got a friend,my friend loves me my friend wants to talk to me,yea yea yea ha ha ha,you ain't got no friends like this no! Haha."great now it was a message.

Téa was sure everybody was laughing at her no at him too,laughing at her for sleeping with him and laughing at him for his funny ringtones,she had to admit they were funny.

"today is the final day of filming."one of the men whispered to them.

"um okay. So where are we going?"

"we can't tell you but you should get ready,the plane is leaving in two hours."

"okay. Um we need to uh change separately but,um please leave?"

They nodded and left.

"SETO WAKE UP."she hissed,shoving him of the bed.

"ow what the hell was that for Téa?"

"for making me look like I slept with you!"

"what? How? Well you did."

"SHUT UP! Not that way the other way and okay well that...fine it was my fault too! Blah,come on let's get ready,go shower or,"

"wanna take one with me?"he asked,wiggling his eyebrows.

Her face turned completely red,''w-no You perv!"

He smirked,leaning over until his mouth was close to her ear,"you thought of it didn't you."

"you wish!"she huffed. 'Liar liar pants on fire.' okay well maybe she did so what?

Ha laughed,"it's so easy to tease you."

He kissed her nose.

"I'll stop being a perv okay? I need to get ready."

"psh whatever."she said,blushing.

He left and went into the restroom.

Téa just sat on the bed,'okay so I know seto likes me,I know that he has weird ringtones,and that he's a total hott- pervert! What else don't I know about him?'

She got of the bed and went to her bag and opened it,she grabbed a purple shirt and black skinny jeans,and some black *cough* undergarments,what would kaiba ahem seto say? She blushed at the thought.

'bad Téa! Bad Téa!'her mind scolded.

Kaiba came out of the steaming restroom,he had no shirt and only a towel wrapped around his lower body *fangirl drool and pant .* he smiled at her.

And then he did something that nearly gave her a heart attack,he took of the towel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Me:DUN DUN DUN hahhhwhhahaha sorry I didn't have any ideas damn writer's block hey anybody know how it feels like to have your wisdom teeth pulled out? It's going to happen to me,someone tell me!

Note* Yes the characters are a bit ooc especially kaiba but it's my story and I can stretch the character feelings I don't own them as you know! *Burst into tears*

OKAY SO HERE'S THE DEAL PEEPS WHERE SHOULD THEY GO? DISNEYLAND? WHERE WHERE? aNY SUGGESTIONS?


	8. Disneyland

Me:I am back of course,well am I *looks*

Andy sixx:Hello.

Ashley:Lookin good ladies.

CC:Where am I?

Jinxx:Nice story?

Jake:OMG WHERE'S THE F**** PIZZA?

Me:In a minute,it will arrive soon,calm down jake,calm down. So who wants to say the disclaimer?

*Silence*

Me:Fine but i'm not sharing my pizza.

Black veil brides:JOKER'S ANGEL DOES NOT OWN YU GI OH OR US!

Me:Please?

Everyone:NO

*Sobs*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate you."she said,she was glaring outside,she saw palm trees.

"You actually believed I would do that? I'm not that much of a pervert."

"suuuure."

He glanced at her,his eyes leaving his laptop's screen for a minute.

"youre so easy to tease."

"one more word and I will kick the place where your effin balls should be."

"fine."

*Flashback*

Kaiba came out of the steaming restroom,he had no shirt and only a towel wrapped around his lower body he smiled at her.

And then he did something that nearly gave her a heart attack,he took of the towel.

Her shocked face was priceless,her mouth slightly open,and very very wide.

He wasn't naked,he was wearing boxers underneath. He burst out laughing. She got up and went into the restroom.

HE only chuckled,he quickly changed into some cufflinks shirt,slipped on the top of his suit,his tie,then his matching bottom.

*END FLASHBACK*

They were back in Japan,riding in kaiba's private limo. Two security guards on both side of him,while she sat on the opposite end.

"where are we going?"she finally asked.

"I don't know."

"..."she looked at him and finally back outside the window,they finally stopped at a white building. She looked confused...were they being dropped of at an orphanage? Were they being bad? Was that their punishment?

Two kids,precisely one little girl and one little boy walked out of the building,a woman holding their hands. They each had a backpack strapped to their backs,the girls was a baby blue and the boys a dark marine blue. The girl was wearing blue pants with a panda shirt and the boy wearing brown checkered shorts with a light brown shirt that had a green dinosaur painted on.

Seto didn't seem to see the kids,he was busy on his computer,he was working on a new project for KC and he seemed to engrossed in it. The driver got out and helped the children in while the woman quietly talked to him. He nodded at her before bowing his head and she left.

The children no older than four sat next to Téa. The little girl smiled at her,her hair was the lightest shade of brown,looking almost blonde.

The boy had dark hair and bright blue eyes,he looked a little bit like kaiba.

The ride was quiet,kaiba didn't seem to notice the kids until the little boy tapped on his shoulder.

He looked startled for a moment,he looked at Téa.

"how long has this ride been?"he asked.

"almost thirty minutes."she answered.

"oh..good."

They drove off again for at least an hour.

They stopped at a parking lot,they got out,kaiba shut of his laptop and stared warily at the kids not knowing where they came from.

They looked at the place in front of them.

'Welcome To Disneyland!' a sign said,with mickey mouse said on the side. *Note: I have never ever been to disneyland or disneyworld okay? I didn't have much of a childhood Xd*

The person at the front desk smiled warmly at them and quickly let them in without anyone having to pay,the crew smiled and recorded them. One big happy family.

Kaiba's phone started to ring. He picked it up.

"YOU WENT TO DISNEYLAND WITHOUT ME?!"

Kaiba immediately put some distance between his cell phone.

"calm down and yes we are..how do you know?"

"duh,i'm like your brother and I get to see the episodes ahead of time."

'well no duh.'kaiba though,'he is your brother and you gave special permission to allow him to see the episodes before anyone else.'

"why did you change my ringtones?"kaiba finally asked.

"it was funny,and...did you do the grown up with...Téa?"the younger brother asked shyly.

"were you watching those channels?'' damn didn't he get a lock on those?

"no,but they are teaching us in school."

"your only nine!"

"then maybe you should take me to disneyland."

"i'll send a driver,just...get ready."

"okay!"

Téa held the little boy and girl's hands.

They smiled at her and then looked at kaiba.

They stayed near the entrance for a few minutes,unsure of what they should do. Stay or check out some rides?

"I will wait for mokuba."the ceo finally said.

"we will wait with you,"Téa said,she looked around,she had never been to disneyland,not even an amusement park well she did go but it was with her friends but never with her family,her 'parents' hah they didn't even deserve that title!

"no it's fine go on ahead."to be honest he didn't want to around children except mokuba,other kids just...creeped the bejesus out of him with their sticky hands.

"we'll wait."she said.

He only grunted,they waited for about ten minutes,when finally a boy appeared. He smiled when he saw his brother on the other side.

"HEY SETO!"the boy quickly got out his wallet and scanned his credit card,the person didn't look surprised at all,the ceo's brother having a credit card.

"so where are we going to ride first?"mokuba asked.

"how about a roller coaster ride?"Téa said.

"no."kaiba disagreed.

"why?"

"there has to be a certain height for children to ride."

''oh."well it was true.

"then how about a kiddie ride?"

'like hell i'm getting in some little ride.' kaiba thought.

"no."he said.

"then what?"mokuba was getting impatient.

"I don't know."

"let's just walk around and look for something to do."Téa suggested.

"okay."

"by the way,what are your name's?"Téa asked.

The little children smiled at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Me:Um I have something to tell you. NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER GET YOUR WISDOM TEETH TAKEN OUT IF HURTS SO MUCH *SCREAMS* ARGH IT DIDN'T HURT AT FIRST BUT IT DOES! Oh okay so do you have any names you recommend? I'm not good with names X.X!


	9. The final ride

Me:*starts crying hysterically* m-my my

Kaiba:Quit crying,it's been five days enouph!

Me:I thought he was my ''friend''

Kaiba:See this is the reason why I don't have friends.

Tea:What happend to her?

Kaiba:*rolls eyes* her friend went to comic con and he didn't take her and she's been sobbing for what three or five days.

Me:IT'S NOT FAIR *CHUCKS VASE SCREAMING*HE BOUGHT A F***** KATANA!

Tea:Ducks

Kaiba:*passes out from vase*

Me:*Laughs like a maniac*

Tea:Ohhhkaaay Joker's Girl DOES not OWN YU GI OH OR US! *Rushes to kaiba and softly slaps him*

Me:MWHAAHHAHAHAHA REVIEW!I DO NOT OWN YYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOO O

WARNING THIS IS NOT SPELL CHECKED BECAUSE MY STUPID INTERNET KEPT CRASHING SPELL CHECK UGHHH! AGAIN SORRY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba,alex,lily,mokuba and tea sat on a bench all eating snow cones. Lily stared at kaiba with her big eyes.

'Could he be my daddy?' she thought,she watched a girl and a man she called daddy. She frowned,why didn't she have one? Why did her parents leave her and alex,were they being punished? She watched as the girl got on her daddy's back and the man walked away.

"I love you daddy!"the girl squeled.

No her parents were never like that with her,her dad wasn;t like that,she barely even remembered them.

She then looked at kaiba examining his face,he had brown hair like her's and so did the pretty lady named tea. She looked at her brother's hair,his was also brown maybe they were her parents. Maybe they would take her away somewhere nice and they could live happily ever after,well maybe not as happy as disne land but still be happy. She smiled to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About twenty rides later lily was on kaiba's back,her arms hugged his neck,she rested her head against kaiba's soft hair. She yawned "I love you daddy."she whispered,and fell asleep. Kaiba stopped walking for a bit,shocked,something that rarely happend to him. The corner of his lips slightly went up.

Mokuba watched in amusemt,hmm so he was an uncle now? Tea held alex's hand,he was starting to fall asleep,she picked him up and placed him over her shoulder,slightly patting his back.

"Thank you mommy." for the first time alex felt a mother's love. He closed his eyes and fell asleep against her holding tight.

"I love you mommy."he mumbled.

Tea's heart broke slightly,had this child never experiencecd a mother's love? Well neither had she,she smiled and kissed the top of his head. Mokuba smiled,he took out his phone and took a picture of them,he had been taking pictures the whole time to make a small family album.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba and tea placed the children in the limo and finnally got in,mokuba was already in a diffrent car and heading home,although tea and kaiba didn't want to admit it they didn't want the kids to go back to the orpahage. The ride was silent,when they aroved at the orphange kaiba got up and went to the front desk.

"Can I help you?"the lady in the desk said.

"yes,what can I do to adopt?"

The woman was surprised,"well you have to have a good job that pays well,a decent home,love for te children and mujst be older then eighteen."

"I'd like to adpot two kids,their names are Alex and Lily."he said.

"I.D?"she asked.

He took out his wallet and showed it to her.

She nodded,took some papers out and gave them to him.

"please fill these out."she said.

Tea came over to him.

"you're adopting them?"she asked.

He nodded,"I was in an orphange myself I know what it's like for these kids,"he answered while filling out the papers. He finished quickly and sighned at the bottom.

The woman smile and stamped it,"the kids are now yours."she said.

Kaiba nodded and headed back to the car while tea followed him.

They drove to his mansion,kaiba and tea took the kids inside to seperate guests rooms.

"tommrow we'll have to go shoppping for them."tea said.

Kaiba nodded.

They went outside,tea was heading home when kaiba stopped her.

"tea."he said.

"yes?"

"I..."he blushed.

"what?"

"will you be my...girlfried?"he asked.

She nodded "yes."

"how about some coffee tommrow?"he asked.

"sounds great bye!"she said.

The end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I KNOW THIS IS CRAPPY IM SOOO SORRRY! BUT I WAS BUSY DONT KILL ME!


End file.
